Console/Transcript
Main Round Beau Handsome: Hello! I'm Beau Handsome, and this is... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: As usual, the player who correctly defines today's featured word will win a fabulous prize! Let's play... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Yes, you may! Today's featured word is CONSOLE. To give you a clue, here are some clips from WordGirl that show the meaning of the word. (Clip 1: The Mayor pats WordGirl on the head-- from The Invisi-Bill Hand) (Clip 2: Becky pats Bob on the head while Victoria swings from the roof-- from Crime in the Key of V) (Clip 3: Mrs. Botsford comforting her husband-- from Seymour ... Right After This) (Emily rings in.) Beau Handsome: Yes, Emily? Emily: Console means to watch TV while crying, like Becky's dad was doing in that last clip. Beau Handsome: I'm sorry, that's incorrect. (Phil rings in.) Phil: Console means to comfort someone, or help them feel better when they're upset. Beau Handsome: That's right! Congratulations Phil, you are today's winner! Huggy, show him what he's-- (Beau drops his microphone.) Beau Handsome: Oh! My microphone! (Huggy jumps over to the podium.) Beau Handsome: Ohh, it's filthy! (Huggy pats him on the back.) Emily: Oh, that's so cute! Huggy's consoling Mr. Handsome! Beau Handsome: Thanks, pal. (Huggy jumps away. Beau takes a breath.) Well, Phil, you are today's winner! Huggy, show him what he's won! (to himself) C'mon please, be a microphone cleaning kit... Beau (voiceover): ...mmm...mmm...It's an official WordGirl Rocket Powered Merry-Go-Round! (The curtains open, and Huggy jumps on the Merry Go Round, which amps up to blinding speed. The audience oooohs. Huggy jumps off, and falls over from being dizzy. Beau looks sad at first from not getting cleaning kit, but then puts on his announcer face.) Beau Handsome: Well, that's it for today's episode! See you next time on... Audience: May I have a Word! Bonus Round Beau: Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is the bonus round of... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau: Phil, you correctly defined the word console. Ready to play the bonus round? Phil: Okay. Beau: Great! Take a look at these three pictures, and tell me which one shows the definition for console. (Picture 1: Mr. Big pointing at Leslie-- from [[Leslie Makes It Big) (Picture 2: Huggy on top of Charlie, holding one of Two-Brains' ray guns) (Picture 3: WordGirl comforting TJ-- from The Home Run King) Beau: Okay, what do you think, Phil? Phil: Is it number three? In that picture, it looks like WordGirl is consoling TJ. Beau: You got it! Which means you're our bonus round winner! Huggy, show him what he's won! Beau (voiceover): An official WordGirl Microphone Cleaning Kit! (The curtains open, showing Huggy holding up the cleaning kit on a tray. The audience claps and cheers.) Beau: Phil, you are the luckiest kid on the face of the earth! Phil: Uh-- okay. Beau: Well, I'd be more than happy to take it off your hands. See you next time on... Audience: May I Have a Word! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:May I Have a Word episodes